Bird Of Prey
by Queen of Unpopular Ship
Summary: Harley Quinn voit son règne sur la ville de Gotham City s'éteindre et être reprit par un groupe sombre de sorciers. Notre folle internationnal décide alors de lutter pour reprendre sa ville, mais elle fera la connaissance d'un membre de l'ordre qui semble la connaître bien plus qu'elle ne le pense. Ship : ScarletQuinn ( Wanda Maximoff / Harley Quinn )
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient. Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel et DC Comics ! L'histoire et l'imagination m'appartiennent.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, bonsoir ! Vous allez bien ? Je reviens avec une fiction sur un ship que j'ADORE et que j'ai fais aimer à certaines d'entre vous ! :-P Je ne dis pas le ship ( même si, on ne va pas se mentir, c'est visible sur l'histoire en elle-même xD ) et vous laisses deviner les interventions de chaque personnages :-P Je vous laisse lire et on se voit en bas ! ENJOY ! :-D

_**PS :**_ OUI, le titre de cette histoire et du chapitre sont un hommage directe au futur film avec notre charmante Harley Quinn ( Film sortant en Février 2020 ! ) ;-)

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : La fantastique émancipation d'Harley Quinn.**_

Gotham City a changé. Elle est devenue terne et sans saveur. Cette ville a été la mienne pendant des années. J'y régnais en reine et cela ne s'est jamais arrêter, même après avoir été attrapé et enfermer par le chevalier noir. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, après des années à sa tête, ma ville est tomber, entraînant mon pouvoir avec elle.

Une organisation de sorcier a décidé de faire de mon royaume le sien. J'ai évidemment lutté pour que cela ne se produise pas, mais je n'étais pas de taille. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir, je ne suis habité que par la folie, alors qu'ils possèdent des dons incroyables. Comment combattre de telles personnes sans aucun pouvoir ? J'ai vu ma ville m'être enlevé, arrachée de force, mais je suis encore libre.

* * *

Je ne sais pas où aller. Les sorciers ont pris le Sud, l'Est et l'Ouest de la ville. Pratiquement tout le territoire, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, le Nord n'est pas encore sous leur règne. Tout opposant est strictement exécuté et je suis évidemment leur proie principale. La femme à abattre. Tout ce que je peux encore faire pour ma ville est de leur tenir tête, mais comment y parvenir ?

Allée voir Batman ? J'y suis allé. Malgré son acharnement à cacher sa véritable identité, j'ai toujours eu connaissance de qui il était. Malheureusement, je n'ai trouvé rien d'autre qu'un corps allongé à même le sol. Il l'avait eu lui aussi. L'espoir de Gotham city anéantit.

Je suis resté dans son manoir pendant deux mois. Je n'avais pas le choix. Pas d'autre endroit où aller. Au moins, il y avait une cargaison de nourriture et de boissons dans le manoir. Merci à la fortune de la famille Wayne. J'ai plutôt bien réussi à survivre pendant ses deux mois. Jusqu'à qu'ils me trouvent. Ce jour-là, j'ai failli y laisser ma peau, définitivement. Ils m'ont attaqué dans mon sommeil, caché sous leur capuche noire, protéger par la nuit. Heureusement que l'alarme du manoir s'est déclenchée sinon, je serais morte.

Une ombre planait au-dessus de moi à mon réveil. Je ne distinguais rien jusqu'à qu'une lueur rouge apparaisse au-dessus de ma tête. Je me suis éloigné de cette ombre et de sa magie, attrapant ma batte au passage, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre que j'ai été atteinte en plein visage par cette étrange magie rouge. Ce n'était pas un rouge semblable aux flammes, mais un rouge flamboyant, lumineuse.

J'ai réussi à m'échapper de cette attaque malgré ma blessure. J'ai sauté par la fenêtre, mon jugement amoindri par la douleur et j'ai atterri dans des buissons. Je me suis alors enfuie le plus vite possible et ils ne m'ont étrangement pas suivie.

* * *

En repensant à ce jour, ma cicatrice me brûle. L'attaque de magie que j'ai reçue en pleine figure m'a laissé une marque en forme d'étoile sur la peau. Une sorte de brûlure s'étendant du haut de mon œil jusqu'en bas de ma mâchoire, grignotant uniquement le côté gauche de mon visage. Je suis toujours recherché, même plus qu'avant à présent, mais alors que je pensais abandonner, j'ai rencontré Huntress et Black Canary.

Notre rencontre n'a pas été de tout repos. J'étais en prise avec l'ordre des sorciers alors qu'ils m'avaient retrouvé quelques semaines après les précédents événements et malgré mes tentatives, je n'ai pas réussi à les arrêter. Je les ai attaquées avec toute la fougue et la folie dont je sais faire preuve habituellement, mais ils étaient plus puissants et plus nombreux que moi. J'ai été, une fois de plus, attaquer par la même magie rouge qui m'avait créé ma cicatrice sur le visage. La personne la possédant a réussi à détruire ma batte, mais j'ai quand même réussi à l'atteindre avec un morceau de bois.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, semblable à de la mousse qu'on jette sur une personne, causant aucun dégât, mais grâce à ce geste, j'ai pu apercevoir une chevelure rousse s'échapper de la capuche d'un de mes assaillants. J'ai compris que la magie rouge m'attaquant sans cesse la première provenait de ce mystérieux membre de l'ordre.

Cette chevelure, je semblais la connaître, comme cette magie, mais je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler. Prise dans mes pensées et incapable, à présent de me défendre, j'ai abandonné l'idée même de le faire. Alors que la mort allait me tomber dessus, incarnée par cette chevelure rousse, Huntress est apparu devant moi, déjouant la magie du sorcier.

Malgré l'intervention de la brune, la magie a ricochet et est entrée en contact avec ma main. Ce n'était pas désagréable, loin de là. Le toucher de cette magie était chaud et rassurant. La lueur est ensuite entrée à travers ma peau avant de me laisser une marque sur la paume. J'ai relevé mon regard surpris sur le sorcier qui m'a attaqué et j'ai réussi à voir ses yeux. Ils étaient d'une couleur aussi pure que l'océan et beaucoup de surprise et de questions y habitaient. J'ai pu également remarquer que son regard semblait perdu, comme absent et j'ai compris que cette femme n'était pas dans son état normal. Sa magie essayait de me le dire, me le murmurant à l'oreille.

Huntress s'est occupée de faire diversion pendant qu'une grande blonde m'emmener avec elle. Black Canary. Mon regard s'est connecté une dernière fois avec la jeune femme sous la capuche, me laissant une désagréable sensation de déjà vu avant que la blonde ne me force à monter dans une voiture de police.

Je ne voulais pas retourner en prison, mais c'était mieux que de se faire tuer par un ordre de magicien sombre. Seulement, nous ne sommes pas allées au poste de police, mais dans un hangar désinfecté. C'est quand je suis sorti de la voiture que j'ai compris qu'elles étaient en fuite, tout comme moi.

* * *

_**Voilà ! Bon, c'est plus une intro qu'un véritable chapitre, mais c'est pas grave xD J'ai hâte de voir un peu vos reviews ! **_

_**Publiations : Je vais essayer de me tenir à deux chapitres par semaines. Donc vous aurez le deuxième entre Vendredi et Dimanche. **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient. Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel et DC Comics ! L'histoire et l'imagination m'appartiennent.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, bonsoir ! ça va ? Voici le chapitre 2 comme promis ! ;-) Merci à vous pour les follows et les favoris ! Ca me fait plaisir ! On se retrouve en bas ! ENJOY !

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

\- _**Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer ! **_S'exclame une jeune femme brune aux cheveux court en courant dans notre direction, visiblement énervée.

-_** Elle n'a pas tort,**_ commentais-je sous la surprise de la brune alors que je la dépasse pour observer l'intérieur de leur abri.

Huntress apparaît dans le hangar, traversant le toit, enlevant son masque. Je ne suis pas étonné de voir Nyssa Al Ghul sous l'identité de l'héroïne à la flèche. Après tout, la véritable identité de Huntress est morte, il y a quelques années. Chaque héros est une idéologie dont le costume est porté par différentes personnes.

Elle range son arbalète et ses équipements dans une grande armoire tandis que je m'assois sur une chaise, observant Black Canary et la petite brune revenir vers moi. Cette dernière s'assied sur la table, prenant la grande bouteille de whisky à pleine main avant de descendre quelques gorgées sous mon regard amusé. Nyssa revint vers nous, se tenant à côté de Black Canary qui ôta, elle aussi, son masque, me laissant voir une information que je connais déjà.

\- _**Ravie de te revoir, Laurel,**_ lui souris-je, impétueuse tandis qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel sous mon ton joueur._** Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez sous les traits de Black Canary et Huntress ? Ce n'est pas Halloween, **_repris-je en levant un sourcil en posant mon regard clair sur l'une puis sur l'autre.

-_** L'ordre noir en a après toi, **_retentit la voix caverneuse de Nyssa. Elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup à ce que je vois.

\- _**Merci, grande brune sexy, mais je le sais déjà ça. Ce n'était pas la peine de vous déguiser pour venir me sauver si c'est pour m'apprendre ce que je sais déjà. **_

-_** J'adore cette fille, **_commente la femme assise sur la table en rigolant, après avoir descendu plusieurs gorgées.

\- _**Tu as été la reine de Gotham City depuis des années suite à la mort du Joker, Harley. L'ordre noir a besoin de toi, de ta vie, pour quelque chose, mais nous ne savons pas quoi, **_intervient Laurel en croisant les bras alors que son chien de garde est prêt à me bouffer, ignorant totalement le commentaire de leur amie.

\- _**Nous avons besoin de toi, Arlequin. Tu connais la ville mieux que personne. Ta folie et ton sens de l'analyse nous seront très utiles et il parait qu'un des membres de l'ordre te connaît,**_ retentit à nouveau la voix de la petite brune, reposant la bouteille complètement vide sur la table avant d'en descendre pour se placer à côté de Laurel et Nyssa.

Ma curiosité est piquée à vif avec cette dernière phrase. Alors ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Très bien, si la seule chose que je dois faire pour délier cette histoire est de suivre cette joyeuse bande, ce sera une promenade de santé.

\- _**Préparez-vous, Bird Of Prey, vous allez avoir Harley Quinn sur le dos très longtemps, **_acceptais-je avec un énorme sourire, reprenant du poil de la bête sous le haussement de sourcil du groupe devant moi. _**Quoi ? **_Leur dis-je après un moment, haussant mon sourcil gauche.

\- _**Oiseau de chasse ? Vraiment ?**_ Souligne Laurel avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- _**La première idée que j'ai eue en voyant ton chien de garde,**_ lui répondis-je naturellement en passant mon regard sur la grande brune.

Black Canary la stoppe d'un mouvement de poignet alors que Nyssa allait venir régler ses comptes. Elle s'immobilisa sous la volonté de son amie, mais ses yeux continuent de me lancer des éclairs, ce qui me fait sourire. Cette collaboration va être très intéressante, finalement.

-_** Bon, maintenant qu'on est d'accord et que nous avons un nouveau membre, je propose qu'on se repose. Demain va être quelque chose !**_ S'exclame la petite brune à côté de Laurel, s'étirant de tout son long.

\- _**Montoya a raison, on doit se reposer,**_ confirme la blonde, leader de leur petit groupe, avant de me désigner de son doigt. _**Il y a plusieurs chambres à l'étage. Prends celle qui te plaît. Bonne nuit, les filles, **_finit-elle avant de se diriger vers un petit escalier pour rejoindre l'étage supérieur.

Nyssa pose un regard insistant sur ma personne pendant quelques secondes avant de suivre la blonde, me laissant seule avec Montoya. Si j'avais su que j'allais la rencontrer comme ça, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Elle se dirige vers l'arrière du hangar, piquant ma curiosité. Je choisis de la suivre, me retrouvant à sa hauteur en quelques enjambées.

\- _**Tu sembles ne pas me détester toi,**_ lui fis-je remarqué après quelques secondes.

-_** Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te détesterais. Parce que tu es une méchante ? Il n'y a pas de méchant ou de gentil dans cette ville. Juste des gens bien et d'autres gens bien qui ont pris de mauvaises décisions. **_

\- _**C'est vraiment profond comme raisonnement pour un ancien flic,**_ lui souris-je, volontairement sarcastique.

-_** Je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre,**_ rigole-t-elle pas le moins du monde déstabilisé par mon commentaire. _**Mon boulot de flic, c'est lui qui m'a appris à avoir cette vision de la ville. Gotham City est une ville spéciale et on le comprend quand on patrouille toutes les nuits dans les rues. Elle ne sera jamais en repos. Il y aura toujours des gens pour foutre la merde. C'est dans les gènes des habitants de cette ville. **_

Son raisonnement est très sage pour quelqu'un comme elle. Je ne dois pas la sous-estimer et les deux autres non plus. Elles sont peut-être des héroïnes, mais elles n'ont plus rien à perdre à présent. Tout comme moi. Nous sommes capables d'absolument tous maintenant. Nous sommes arrivées dans ce que je devine être le repère de cette étrange brune. C'est une petite salle sans aucune fenêtre. On dirait une prison. L'endroit n'est composé que de trois ordinateurs posés sur des bureaux joints. C'est leur point d'observation.

\- _**Qui est-ce que vous surveillez ? **_Lui demandai-je intriguée tandis qu'elle s'installe devant les ordinateurs.

\- _**L'ordre noir, évidemment.**_ Me répond-elle, évasive, déjà concentrée sur les écrans devant elle.

\- _**C'est comme ça que vous m'avez trouvée. Vous avez cracker le réseau de caméras de la police. C'est indolore et vraiment intelligent. Ils ne peuvent pas vous voir, mais vous si. Remarquable. **_

\- _**Ton sens de l'observation et ta faculté à comprendre les éléments qui t'entoure sont remarquable aussi, Arlequin. Tu vois cet écran ? **_Me monte-t-elle du doigt. J'affirme de la tête. _**Bien, cet écran est relié aux caméras présentes directement dans le repère de l'ordre. Cet écran-là,**_ me dit-elle à nouveau, pointant son doigt sur l'écran du milieu. _**Cet écran-là est relié aux caméras présentes dans le territoire de l'ordre. Les zones à haut risques si tu préfères. Maintenant, le dernier écran est relié aux caméras qui sont au Nord de Gotham city. **_

\- _**Le territoire qu'ils n'arrivent pas à conquérir pour une raison ou une autre,**_ commentais-je, observant minutieusement l'écran pour essayer de trouver une explication à travers les vidéos de surveillance.

\- _**Nous devons aller enquêter sur place demain. Tu seras de la partie, évidemment, donc je peux te montrer les images que nous avons pu récolter,**_ m'avoue-t-elle en tapant vivement sur les touches du clavier.

Pendant quelques secondes, une multitude d'images apparurent à l'écran avant de se stopper sur deux d'entre elles. Montoya les place l'une à côté de l'autre et les agrandit. Je me rapproche de l'écran et fronce les sourcils en distinguant deux éléments différents sur les deux images.

\- _**C'est impossible. Ils sont morts, **_murmurais-je doucement pendant que la brune agrandit les images encore une fois.

\- _**Alors pourquoi les capes de Superman et Batman apparaissent sur ses deux images ?**_ Me demande-t-elle doucement, s'appuyant un peu plus contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, ni même de réfléchir à sa question. Ma main commence à me lancer et en posant un coup d'œil sur celle-ci, je distingue que la marque laisser par la magie de cette femme s'illumine de la même nuance de rouge que sa magie. Je grimace en essayant de faire abstraction de la légère douleur, mais un flash apparaît à mes yeux, me propulsant dans une sorte de vision.

J'entends une voix. Une voix lointaine, mais à la fois proche. La vision disparaît petit à petit tandis que la voix se fait bien plus proche et puissante. Je suis à nouveau dans la réalité, projetée dedans avec une telle fougue que ma respiration se stoppe un instant. Cela semblait si réel.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà, vous avez fait la connaissance des Bird Of Prey, mais surtout de Montoya ! Vous connaitrez bien plus sur elle petit à petit, ne vous inquièter pas ! Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement sous le point de vue de Wanda, mais je ne sais pas encore. Nous verrons bien ! **_

_**Publications : Deux chapitres par semaine le Lundi et le Vendredi ! **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient. Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel et DC Comics ! L'histoire et l'imagination m'appartiennent.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici le chapitre 3 de cette fiction. Il est un peu plus long que les deux autres, mais je suis sûr que cela ne vous dérange pas :-P N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis en review ! Ca me fera plaisir et m'indiquera si cette fiction vous plait ! :-) ENJOY !

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vient de m'arriver, mais je n'ai plus aucune énergie. Je me sens faible et je déteste cela. Je décide de monter dans ma chambre pour me reposer avant qu'on ne prenne la route pour le Nord. À quelques mètres de ma chambre, j'entends des éclats de voix. Je fronce les sourcils en me dirigeant vers ses éclats et me retrouve devant la chambre de Laurel. La porte est entrouverte, me laissant l'aisance d'entendre tout ce qu'il s'y passe. Nyssa est avec elle et je peux distinguer dans leur voix un fond de colère. Elles se disputent.

\- _**Je n'ai pas confiance en elle ! C'est Harley Quinn, Laurel ! Qui te dit qu'elle ne va pas nous trahir à la dernière seconde ?**_ S'élève la voix de la grande brune, en colère d'être incomprise.

-_** Je n'ai pas besoin que ta confiance lui revienne, Nyssa. J'en ai besoin. Je connais Harley depuis un certain temps, et même si elle était du genre à trahir dans le passé, ce n'est plus le cas. Elle a tout perdu à cause de l'ordre,**_ me défend Laurel à ma grande surprise.

-_** Justement, elle n'a plus rien à perdre. Si elle doit choisir entre elle et nous, elle se choisira toujours. Une personne comme elle ne change pas, **_expose Huntress avec beaucoup plus de calme qu'au début. J'entends ses pas se rapproché de la porte avant qu'ils ne se stoppent à nouveau._** Oliver n'est plus là à cause de l'ordre. Est-ce qu'il aurait pris ta décision ?**_ Lui demande la brune sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Elle quitte la chambre sans un mot de plus, refermant la porte derrière elle. Je sors de ma cachette trouvée au dernier moment et après quelques instants, je reprends la route en direction de ma chambre. L'ombre de cette dispute derrière moi.

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut et trempé de sueur. J'observe le lieu autour de moi et me souviens. Mon cœur se calme et ma respiration redevient régulière. Je m'assois dans le lit, le drap recouvrant mon corps, joignant mes jambes contre mon estomac. Je soupire de lassitude avant de poser mes bras sur mes genoux, plongeant mon visage dans le creux qu'ils forment.

Je reste comme ça pendant longtemps, perdue dans mes pensées quand les poils sur mes bras s'irisent. Je fronce les sourcils et relève la tête, découvrant une silhouette sombre encapuchonnée devant mon lit. J'ai un mouvement de recul à sa vue et me demande comment l'ordre a pu me retrouver quand une légère douleur irradie ma main. Je comprends alors que c'est à cause de cette étrange magie.

La silhouette devant moi s'approche lentement du lit d'où je m'échappe, me réfugiant dans un coin de la pièce. Je suis sans défense et je déteste ça. L'étrangeté s'approche de plus en plus de moi et mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Ça me ferait presque mal. Soudain, elle se stoppe, ressentant sans doute ma peur avant de désigner ma main marquée d'un léger geste du bras.

Je fronce des sourcils quand je constate que ma marque étincelle beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Ce n'est pas normal. Je relève mon regard vers la silhouette et je m'attarde sur le trou noir que forme son visage dans l'ombre de sa capuche. Mes yeux se sont un peu habitués à l'obscurité de la pièce et ma marque laisse apparaître une faible lueur rouge dans toute la chambre, me permettant de voir enfin la totalité de son visage.

Comme je le pensais, c'est la même femme que dans la ruelle. Celle-là même qui m'a imposé cette marque étrange. Je remarque beaucoup plus de détails sur son visage comme le fait qu'elle possède une petite cicatrice sur la joue droite et une longue au-dessus de l'œil gauche. Son regard est expressif, me permettant d'y voir de la peur. Je ne comprends pas ce ressenti. Pourquoi a-t-elle peur ?

Un bruit provenant de l'extérieur nous fait légèrement sursauter. Je connecte une nouvelle fois mon regard au sien et vois qu'elle essaie de me dire quelque chose.

\- _**Aide moi, **_murmure-t-elle faiblement, d'une voix enrouée comme si elle n'en avait pas fait usage depuis longtemps.

Un long chuchotement s'élève autour de moi quand elle disparaît ne laissant qu'une brume rougeâtre derrière elle. En me concentrant, je peux distinguer un mot à la place du chuchotement. Polaris.

* * *

Ma marque n'a pas arrêté de s'illuminer depuis mon étrange rencontre avec cette sorcière. Je la dissimule sous mes gants, mais la douleur, elle, je ne pourrais pas l'ignorer longtemps. Nous avons quitté l'abri depuis dix minutes, roulant à toute vitesse dans les rues de Gotham quand j'aperçois des sorciers de l'ordre au-dessus de chaque immeuble où nous passons.

Huntress, les ayant vues, commence à leur tirer dessus avec ses flèches. Certains tombent de leur perchoir, touché par les attaques de l'archère tandis que d'autres se protègent grâce à un bouclier. La douleur de ma marque se fait plus intense et mes poils s'irisent comme tout à l'heure. Un rayon de magie rouge manque de nous atteindre sur le flanc droit de la voiture, contournée avec brio par Montoya. Nyssa envoi une flèche directement sur le sol derrière la voiture, créant un nuage noir épais, nous donnant l'occasion de nous enfuir.

L'ancien flic prend le plus de ruelles qu'elle peut pour tenter d'esquiver les forces ennemies, mais nous faisons bientôt face à un barrage de sorcier. La douleur de ma marque me devient insupportable. J'enlève mon gant sous le regard surpris et inquiet de Laurel avant qu'un bouclier bordeaux nous entoure complètement, repoussant violement les rayons d'énergie produit par les sorciers devant nous.

\- _**Fonce sur eux, **_criais-je à Montoya avec un grand sourire crispé. Je sais qu'elle m'écoutera même si l'idée semble complètement suicidaire.

\- _**Accrochez-vous ! **_Me répond-elle avec un sourire amusé sous les cris d'indignation de Nyssa à ses côtés.

Elle fait une manœuvre et la voiture prend plus de vitesse jusqu'à percutée violemment les sorciers devant nous. Comme je le pensais, le bouclier nous à protéger. La petite brune rigole à gorge déployée en continuant sa route. Ma marque s'éteint comme si elle avait accompli son devoir, mais les frissons que j'avais ressenti tout à l'heure s'intensifie. Un peu plus loin, cachée par la brume de la ville, je vois une silhouette noire. J'écarquille les yeux en devinant son identité et ma marque reprend sa couleur rouge, devenant encore plus intense, brûlant presque ma peau. Je grogne sous la douleur avant de me lever de la banquette arrière sous les protestations de Laurel.

Je pousse légèrement Nyssa et Montoya sur leur extrême côté respectif avant de viser la jeune femme avec ma main marquée. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, c'est certain et je m'en rends compte à mes gestes, mais une force me pousse à les entreprendre. Je décide de faire confiance à cette force et un point rouge commence à brûler la paume de ma main tandis que ma marque s'illumine avec plus d'intensité, comme si la magie qu'elle contient s'apprêtait à sortir d'un coup. Le point rouge grignote lentement ma paume jusqu'à que je sois assez proche de la rousse. Un rayon rouge transperce ma peau sous mon cri de douleur et détruit une partie du pare-brise avant de toucher la jeune femme.

Je me recule une fois que le rayon a disparu, épuisée. Je tiens ma main marquée, des larmes de douleur sur le coin des yeux en voyant la brûlure provoquée par le rayon d'énergie. Montoya fonce à travers la fumée provoquée par le rayon, mais personne ne nous intercepte. J'en conclus qu'elle a évité l'attaque à la dernière seconde puisque mes frissons sont toujours présents. Je n'en peux plus. Je me sens partir lentement vers une dimension noire. Les dernières choses que je vois par la fenêtre de la voiture avant de perdre connaissance sont une cape bleu foncé et une chevelure blonde, volant au-dessus du toit de l'engin.

* * *

_**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre ! On se retrouve Vendredi pour la suite :-) **_

_**Publications : Un chapitre le Lundi et le deuxième le Vendredi ! **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient. Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel et DC Comics ! L'histoire et l'imagination m'appartiennent.

_**Note de l'auteur**_** :** Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Nous sommes Vendredi ( Bon à quelques heures prêt, j'avoue ! xD ), mais nous sommes tout de même Vendredi ! Et le Vendredi, il y a quoi ? Un nouveau chapitre de Bird Of Prey ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ENJOY !

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

Je ne ressens plus aucune douleur, comme si je ne faisais plus partie de ce monde. J'ai l'impression d'être allongé sur du coton. J'ouvre les yeux pour ne voir que les ténèbres. Ils sont partout où je pose mon regard clair. La peur serre mon cœur tandis que j'essaie de me relever. J'y arrive avec beaucoup de difficulté, mon corps endolori pour une raison inconnue.

Soudain, mon regard est attiré par une étrange lumière rouge. Je fronce des sourcils, mais avance lentement vers cette étrangeté. Je remarque que le sol est fait d'eau et je comprends mon impression de légèreté quand j'étais allongée. Après un certain temps, la lumière se fait plus forte jusqu'à m'éblouir totalement pendant quelques secondes.

Une fois qu'elle s'éteint, les ténèbres ne sont pas les seules que je peux distinguer. Une jeune femme se tient devant moi, à peine à quelques mètres. Je connais ce visage, cette expression dans ses yeux, ses cheveux, mais je ne me souviens pas. Elle m'offre un sourire éblouissant, augmentant mon rythme cardiaque sans raison logique.

\- _**Tu ne te souviens pas de moi,**_ dit-elle comme une confirmation, un léger sourire en coin.

-_** Je le devrais ?**_ Lui demandai-je avec aplomb, fronçant des sourcils.

\- _**Quand ce sera nécessaire, oui, **_me répond-elle mystérieusement, son sourire toujours logé sur ses lèvres.

\- _**Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de te connaître ?**_ La questionnais-je curieuse, voulant en savoir plus.

\- _**Qui je suis n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour le moment. Pour ce qui est de ta deuxième question, nous nous connaissons. Ou du moins, nous nous connaissions dans le passé,**_ confirme-t-elle en s'approchant lentement de moi.

\- _**Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai oublié ? Une femme comme toi est difficile à oublier, **_ajoutai-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, un sourire enjôleur s'imposant sur mes lèvres.

Elle ne répond pas, mais son sourire se fait plus tendre, plus amusé. Son regard se plonge dans le mien un instant et j'ai l'impression de me perdre dans cet océan rouge. Elle prend ma main où elle m'a imposé la marque, l'observant avec une petite grimace désolée. Adorable !

\- _**La marque que mon subconscient t'a imposée est douloureuse, n'est-ce pas ? **_Me demande-t-elle, connaissant la réponse malgré tout.

Des flashs des événements de notre fuite me reviennent. La douleur revient d'un coup comme si le fait d'y avoir pensé l'avait réveillée. Je grimace légèrement sous cette douleur aiguë, ce que remarque la rousse devant moi.

-_** Je suis vraiment désolée, Harley. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais me lier à toi afin de survivre,**_ me dit-elle en caressant doucement la brûlure sur ma paume.

Une lueur sort de ses doigts pour venir directement caresser ma peau, me soulageant de la douleur. Cela fait, elle me sourit à nouveau et je ne peux que lui rendre. Cette femme a un sourire tellement communicatif.

\- _**Tu ne sembles pas être là même que celle de l'ordre, **_commentais-je incertaine, trouvant plusieurs différences entre les deux femmes.

\- _**Pourtant, c'est bien moi, **_souffle-t-elle de dépit. _**Ma magie a été contaminée par une force maléfique. Une force cosmique. Dans un éclair de lucidité, je t'ai imposé cette marque pour que mon subconscient se retrouve lié au tien. **_

Elle ne peut pas terminer ses explications puisqu'une voix s'élève autour de nous. Je regarde dans toutes les directions, mais ne vois personne. C'est étrange. La voix se fait à nouveau entendre et je peux même la reconnaître à présent. C'est Montoya.

\- _**Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Il faut que tu retrouves Polaris. Elle est la clef pour vaincre cette force maléfique. La marque que je t'ai imposée te servira de guide. Ma magie appelle forcément celle de Polaris, **_m'explique-t-elle rapidement alors que la voix de Montoya se fait plus présente.

\- _**Est-ce qu'on va se revoir ? **_Lui demandai-je alors qu'elle commence doucement à disparaître.

-_** Je serais toujours là, Harley. Tu ne te souviens pas, mais ton cœur, lui, se souvient. Laisse-le te guider,**_ murmure-t-elle en posant sa main fantomatique sur mon cœur avec un sourire chaleureux.

Elle disparaît totalement, ne me laissant plus que la lueur rouge de sa magie sur ma main. Je décide de suivre cette étrange marque comme elle me la dit, espérant la revoir bientôt.

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux et me fais aveugler par une lumière jaune puissante. Je grimace avant de râler, me redressant lentement pour me mettre en position assise. Je me souviens de ce qu'il sait passer. Je pose mes doigts sur ma marque, ressentant son relief. Aucune douleur n'est présente et je remarque seulement que je ne touche pas vraiment ma peau. Je fronce les sourcils en ouvrant les yeux avec précaution, m'habituant à la lumière de la pièce.

Une épaisse bande blanche recouvre mon poignet. Quelques petites taches rouges sont également présentes ici et là, prouvant la brûlure provoquée par la magie de la marque. J'essaie d'enlever cette bande, curieuse de vérifier l'état de mon poignet, mais une voix grave et sensuelle s'élève dans la pièce, me faisant sursauter.

\- _**Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. Tu as une blessure vraiment moche,**_ grimace-t-elle en s'approchant pour s'asseoir sur la table en acier à côté du lit.

\- _**De quoi je me mêle ? Je ne te connais même pas, **_dis-je naturellement, retrouvant mon impétuosité avec mes esprits.

\- _**Quelqu'un m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, Harley. Après tout, tu as longtemps été une ennemie de mon cousin,**_ m'apprend-elle avec un petit sourire en coin, plongeant son regard obscur dans le mien.

-_** Tu… Tu es Batwoman ?**_ Compris-je véritablement étonnée de cette nouvelle. _**Je ne savais pas que tu étais encore en vie. Avec l'ordre et la disparition de Batman. **_

-_** L'ordre a fait beaucoup de victimes dans toutes les villes du pays, mais on ne se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça,**_ réplique-t-elle, sure d'elle en me faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Je rêve où elle est en train de flirter avec moi là ? À cette simple idée, la marque imposée par cette étrange sorcière s'illumine de mille feux, attirant l'attention de la brune en face de moi. Je grimace légèrement, ressentant la douleur s'immiscer à travers mes veines et ma peau.

Ce n'est pas vrai, ça ne va pas recommencer quand même ! Soudain, comme elle est arrivée, la douleur s'évanouit et emmène avec elle la lueur de la marque. Je souffle de soulagement en pressant la paume de ma main libre contre ma marque.

\- _**Ça te brûle encore ? **_Me demande contre toute attention Batwoman, passant son regard de ma marque à mes yeux.

-_** Je me suis brûlée au quatrième degré à cause d'un rayon magique que je suis incapable de gérer. À ton avis ? **_Lui grognais-je dessus en levant les yeux au ciel sous sa question stupide.

Elle ne répond pas, se contentant de me sourire, amusée de ma repartie alors qu'un parfum s'immisce dans mes narines. Un parfum que je connais. Un parfum appartenant à une certaine blonde à la cape rouge. Je soupire d'agacement en posant mon regard bleu sur la porte devant mon lit, attendant de voir apparaître une certaine personne.

Les secondes me semblent durées des heures jusqu'à enfin voir cette chevelure blonde. Mon regard se fait bien plus noir pour la nouvelle arrivante qui laisse la lumière révélée son identité. Génial, il ne manquait plus qu'elle.

-_** Oh, ce n'est pas vrai. Dites-moi que j'hallucine à cause de la douleur,**_ grognais-je en levant les yeux au ciel avant de plonger mon regard bleu orageux dans le sien, bien plus clair.

\- _**Ravi de te revoir aussi, Harley,**_ me répond-elle avec sérieux, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans une tentative de protection._ Supergirl dans toute sa splendeur !_

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! Vous avez l'arrivée de Batwoman et de Supergirl ! Que font-elles ici ? Où est-ce qu'Harley a atteri ? Vous aurez la réponse Lundi ! :-P**_

_**Pour information, j'ai écris cette fiction dans le futur des séries de la CW ( Arrow, Flash, Supergirl, LoT et Batwoman ) donc voyez Supergirl et Batwoman sous les traits de Melissa Benoit et Ruby Rose. Tous les personnages que vous connaissez dans ses séries ( outre Wanda et Harley ) seront avec les mêmes traits que dans ses séries. **_

_**Pour ce qui est d'Harley et Wanda, voyez les sous les traits de Margot Robbie et Elizabeth Olsen. Je savais pas vraiment si c'était logique ou non alors je préfère vous le signaler xD **_

_**Publications : Deux par semaine le Lundi et le Vendredi. **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont les propriétés créatifs de Marvel Studios, CW et DC Comics.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien depuis tous ce temps xD Oui, je sais, je disparaît oendznt un an et je reviens comme une fleur à chaque fois. Cette fois-ci, Normalement, je reviens jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire. Alors si vous êtes prêts à retourner dans la tête d'Harley Quinn. Je vous y emmène. ENJOY !

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

\- _**Enlève le mot ravi, Kara. Je sais que tu ne l'**__**es **__**pas. Nous sommes deux,**_ grognais-je en essayant de m'extraire du lit, oubliant pendant quelques secondes la douleur de ma main.

C'est hors de question que je discute avec cette tête de Piaf. Jamais. Une fois. Je lui ai fait confiance une seule fois. Je n'ai récolté qu'un aller pour Arkham. Plus jamais, je me fierais à une El. La douleur revient comme un coup de tonnerre. Je grimace sous la surprise, mais elle reste supportable, presque douce. C'est comme si cette étrange magie me comprenait.

\- _**Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ?**_ Demande soudain Batwoman, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un sourcil relevé par intérêt.

À cette question, Kara semble comme ennuyée, gênée. Évidemment, elle n'a jamais dit à ses amis héroïque tous les actes presque criminel dont elle est à l'origine. Un petit sourire moqueur naît alors sur mes lèvres. Voilà une occasion parfaite de me venger d'elle. La Super blonde a compris mes intentions et fait un seul pas dans ma direction, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Elle espère me faire changer d'avis, me faire peur, mais elle ne me connaît pas. Je n'ai plus peur de rien. Si tu savais à quel point, je vais prendre mon pied, El.

\- _**Je suis une anti-héroïne depuis que je me suis émancipé du Joker. J'ai fait un tour à Arkham pendant quelques semaines à cause de votre précieuse Supergirl. Rien de plus normal, pour quelqu'un comme moi, mais justement, je n'avais rien fais. Elle m'a mis en prison juste parce que mon taré d'Ex avait attaqué Superman. **_La bombe est lancée, mais elle n'a pas encore eu la matière nécessaire pour exploser. Il y a un secret bien plus sombre derrière cette histoire. Attention, _**il ne faut jamais toucher à sa famille. Comment va ta grande sœur, au fait ? Et ta Lena chérie ? J'espère qu'elles s'en sont sorties. Ce serait bête sinon, **_riais-je à ses dépens, donnant un petit coup de pied dans la bombe que j'ai lancé.

Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai dit, même quand Kara me fixe comme ça. Surtout quand elle me fixe comme ça. Elle a le même regard que moi à cet instant. Celui de la haine. Supergirl peut donc aussi ressentir de la haine. Je suis vraiment fière de moi.

\- _**Je t'interdis…**_ Commence-t-elle avant de détourner les yeux et de se mordre la lèvre. Je peux apercevoir l'arrivée de quelques perles salées s'imposer sur le coin de ses yeux, mais également ses poings se serrer avec toute la force qu'elle possède.

\- _**Lena et Alex sont mortes, Harley. L'ordre noir les ont exécutées**_, m'avoue la cousine de Batman sans émotion dans la voix.

À cette nouvelle, je devrais me sentir mal pour la Super, mais il n'en ai rien. Au fond, cela devait arriver à un moment où à un autre. Pourquoi je serais triste ou même affligé pour elle alors que c'est à cause d'elle que j'ai, moi aussi, tous perdus. Après tous, c'est à cause d'elle si l'ordre noir a réussit à envahir ma ville. C'est également de sa faute si elle a été tuée alors que j'étais emprisonné.

Je me lève du lit où j'ai été installée tous en faisant attention à ma main. J'ai un réel besoin de prendre l'air. De m'éloigner de cette femme. Elle me rappelle sans cesse celle que j'ai perdue. Ma main me démange à présent, un effet que je n'avais jamais ressenti venant de sa part. C'est comme si elle voulait répondre à mon besoin de tous foutre en l'air. Je respire pour ne pas créer de problèmes et avance droit vers Supergirl qui me barre la route malgré elle. Son regard est baissé, elle est perdue dans ses souvenirs. Pauvre petite chose.

\- _**Au moins, tu connais, à présent, la même douleur que moi. Qu'est-ce que ça va fait de perdre tous en un instant ? C'est ce que tu m'as fait subir, Kara Zor'El. Alors permet moi de ne pas être triste pour toi,**_ lui dis-je d'une voix dénuée de gentillesse ou de compassion en arrivant à sa hauteur. _**Après tout, c'est à cause de toi qu'Ivy est morte, ne l'oublie pas. Je ne te le permettrais pas. Je veux que tu portes ta culpabilité jusqu'au bout,**_ chuchotais-je à son oreille de manière qu'elle soit la seule à entendre.

Je la dépasse enfin, plutôt satisfaite de cette petite entrevue. Dehors, l'air me donne enfin l'impression de respirer. Ce n'est qu'en plein air qu'on se rend compte de combien on peut être oppressé. J'observe les environs, il y a plusieurs grandes tantes comme celle où j'ai été transporté. Je suis donc dans le secteur infirmier. Un peu plus loin, je peux apercevoir une vaste étendue d'eau et quelques bateaux. La base est faite sur un ancien port. Astucieux.

Sur ma gauche, je peux apercevoir des habitations dont certaines sont en ruine et d'autre encore habitable. Sur ma droite, est installé ce qui fait office de zone de guerre. Une immense tante rouge et blanche s'impose parmi plusieurs plus petite. Des caisses d'armes et de munitions sont entreposés à plusieurs coins du carré d'espace. Tout un arsenal contre des sorciers. Pas très astucieux.

Je soupire quand je termine mon analyse des lieux et décide de me diriger vers la mer. L'odeur d'eau salée me chatouille les narines avec délicatesse et un sourire s'empare de mon visage quand une impression de déjà vu s'impose à moi. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, au contraire, je crois que c'est un souvenir heureux. Je ne m'en rappelle pas, mais je sais que j'ai déjà été à la mer avec quelqu'un. Quand j'essaie de me rappeler, la marque sur ma main irradie et chauffe légèrement.

\- _**Est-ce que tu sais des choses sur mon passé ?**_ Demandais-je à celle-ci d'une voix faible, monotone, alors que je m'assois sur le rebord du ponton et que je glisse mes pieds dans l'eau. _**Quelle idiote, évidemment que tu sais des choses. Que tu ne veux pas me dire évidemment,**_ me contrecarrais-je, lasse et fatiguée de cette histoire.

\- _**Je t'ai dit qu'il ne faut pas que tu essaies de te souvenir, Harl'. Ta priorité est Polaris. N'oublie pas. Tu auras toutes tes réponses en temps et en heures. Fait moi confiance, **_retentit la voix de la sorcière dans ma tête alors que la marque s'illumine.

Je souffle de frustration. Je déteste ne pas savoir certaines choses, d'être mise sur les railles. Je sens une étrange présence à mes côtés d'un coup, une entité magique. L'ombre d'une main se pose sur mon épaule, je peux la sentir. Comme cet autre événement étrange d'un baiser qu'on dépose sur mon crâne. Quand je me retourne, il n'y a rien, mais la présence est toujours là.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je sais que cette étrangeté n'est rien d'autre que la mystérieuse rousse. Cette idée fait naître un sourire rassuré sur mes lèvres. Je me sens plus détendu. Je ne me rappelle pas qui elle est, mais une chose est sûre : elle est importante pour moi. Pour tous mon être.

Mes pieds jouent dans l'eau pendant un long moment, me faisant presque oublier où je suis. Cet instant est hors du temps. Intime. Sa présence est toujours là, gardant sa place de protectrice. Mes pensées divaguent au grès des vagues jusqu'à atteindre quelques uns de mes souvenirs d'Ivy. Mes doigts se crispent irrémédiablement et des larmes salés menacent de couler sur mes joues alors que des cris, fantôme de cette nuit, retentissent dans mon esprit. Elle me manque tellement.

\- _**Elle sera toujours à tes côtés. Tous comme moi, Harley,**_ me répond la voix à l'intérieur de la marque avec une douceur que je n'avais connue que chez Pam' jusqu'ici.

Cette perspective finit par avoir raison de mon self-control et je ne peux plus retenir mes larmes. Sa perte est encore fraîche et douloureuse. Je ne cherche pas à masqué mes pleurs. J'en ai marre de fait semblant que tous va bien. Ce n'est plus le cas depuis longtemps. La présence semble me prendre dans ses bras. Je me laisse donc aller à cette étrangeté sans résistance.

~ Incérer ligne dans Fanfiction ~

Plusieurs heures se passent sans que je ne sois dérangé. La nuit commence à doucement prendre le pas sur le jour, me laissant admiré un spectacle des plus merveilleux à travers l'eau Cobalt de l'Océan. Tout est paisible. Silencieux. Unique. Jusqu'à que Laurel s'installe à mes côté. Black Canary ne dit rien. Elle observe l'horizon mordu par l'eau, tous comme moi.

J'ai appris la mort de son père, Quentin Lance. C'était un excellent policier et un homme au cœur d'or. J'ai été très touché d'apprendre sa mort, mais au bout d'un moment, chaque mort qu'on vous apporte ne vous fait plus rien. L'ordre noir est très fort pour faire disparaître les gens. Les émotions ainsi que les sentiments de leurs ennemis. Brisé pour mieux régner.

La main de la plus âgée des filles Lance vient trouver la mienne dans une tentative de soutien. Un rictus élargit mes lèvres à son geste que j'accepte sans hésitation. Elle est la seule à avoir confiance en moi alors que tout le monde me tourne le dos. Elle a été présente lors de ce tragique jour. Elle a essayé de sauver Ivy de l'ordre et elle a reçu une dure punition pour cela.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son visage, puis à son bras dénudé. Elles sont encore là, bien visible. Les cicatrices de la preuve que Laurel Lance est prête à tout pour protéger sa ville. L'une, entravant son magnifique visage de haut en bas du côté gauche. L'autre, arrachant sa peau le long de son bras droit. Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir perdu d'innombrables choses ses dernières années et c'est peut-être grâce à ça que nous nous entendons si bien.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre de retour vous aura plû. Ils seront tous, où presque, sous ce format. Ne dépassant pas les 2000 mots. C'est un moyen pour moi d'ecrire tranquillement tout en maintenant un rythme régulier. J'espère que cela vous conviendra, même si je sais avoir perdus beaucoup d'intérêt avec ce genre d'histoire lol**_

_**Bref, j'espère tout de même avoir des reviews de votre part, alors n'hésitez pas ! **_

_**Bisous à vous ! **_


End file.
